Tea Time with a Twist
by dreadfulpoison
Summary: Hermione is having a wonderful morning. But what happens when Mr. Malfoy comes along? I OWN NOTHING


In a small, quaint kitchenette of the heads quarters, I was, sitting reading my book while the smell of freshly brewed peppermint wafted toward me. I inhaled the scent like a drug, an opiate to my stressful life. Ah, yes; _nothing _could ruin my delightful, peaceful, calm, refreshing, absolutely per-

"Granger, where the _bloody _hell is my tea?"

Oh but, _that_ could.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, go ruin someone else's morning would you?" bloody ferret! He would _not_ ruin my morning.

"Oh but you don't want me to leave, you want me to stay don't you? Admit it granger you love me and want to see my shirtless body making breakfast." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh please Malfoy that is the last thing I want to see." He moved closer to me slowly laughing at my statement as if it was a _joke_. Idiot.

He was now fully pressed against my back, when did he get so close? If I craned my neck my lips would connect with his luscious neck. Wait what? No! I meant stupid, ugly neck.

The mood instantly changed. The tension was thick. He slowly bent down to my ear and whispered, "I highly doubt that love, cant you just feel the tension we ooze?" He then seductively whispered, "Cant you taste it?" I'm pretty sure if I wasn't sitting I'd have fallen on the floor.I couldn't concentrate! He smelled so good. Like pine and cinnamon. Then, as quick as he came he was gone. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he was gone. My mind stared working again an-

"MALFOY YOU BETTER BRING MY BLOODY TEA NOW OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU!"

I could hear him laughing from his from. Stupid _git._

After a few seconds he sauntered out but my mug wasn't not present. He then casually, calmly, painfully normal questioned, "Well are you going to come and get it?" He winked at his last words.

I was FURIOUS. How dare he? No, he simply would not get away with this. I was up the stairs in three seconds flat. I had him pinned on the floor with a loud thud not two seconds later. Ha! Whatnow _love? _I had him!Then all of a sudden I didn't like this position so much anymore. He had such a gorgeous face! It was sculpted, beautiful hot-

Stop it! Face. Stupid face. Thats all it was, stupid.

Okay breathe in out in out. You got this!

"Malfoy you better get your ferret ass downstairs and make me-"

He put a finger to my lips.

He flipped me over swiftly like I weighed nothing. Now with him on top he huskily said, "Oh granger, tsk tsk, bad move love." He slowly lowered his head down to mine, our lips a needle apart. I felt his hot breath against my moist lips. I was blank. My brain? _Mush_. My comeback? _Nothing_. My wit? _Gone._ I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. All because the ferret had his amazing body pressed up against me. I felt his strong arms, his abs, _my god_ I was going to faint. We shared a heartbeat in this position. His body felt delicious!

So I did what any_ sane_ girl would do.

I brought my hand up to the back of his neck and smirked at his reaction. His eyes flashed with brief confusion at our skin contact. I slowly brought my lips to his. This was just to catch him by surprise and show him who is boss, not that I wanted to or anything. Of course not! This was strictly to make him mad. Yup.

Yeah _right._

He quickly responded by lightly fisting my wild curls in his hand and bringing my face even closer to his. Not that I was complaining or anything! He groaned as I ran my fingers up and down his back slowly.

He felt so good. What were we even arguing about again? I'm not even sure if I cared anymore.

But yes, we needed oxygen. Stupid, interrupting, oxygen.

We broke apart breathless. His hooded eyes were full of lust, damn they were sexy. Dark, molten silver burned into light, caramel brown. He then spoke,

"Didn't I tell you there was some sexual tension between us?" His voice was deep, husky. Before I could comment further he drew me back in another hot, searing kiss with his lips. Oh man, those lips. Mmm. He ran his tongue against the length of my mouth as I let him through, we both moaned loudly on contact. There I was again. Pure mush.I could easily snog him all day. But he pulled up shortly after,

"Now love, how about that tea?"

FIN!


End file.
